The Tournament
by Krystal-Enderheart
Summary: Rythian has been waiting for a very long time for this day to come, and its finally here. The day of the magic tournament. He was just about to show off his flying skills when his klein star runs out of power! Zoey was hovering above, waiting for him, but when she sees what happens she dives down after him. Drama follows. Zoethian fluff. Rated K plus. May contain kissing later.
1. The tournament

The Tournament

Chapter One

Rythian pulled himself from his bed and looked around his room. It was decorated quite nicely, the most noticable aspect of the room being that the skirting board, coving and entirty of the ceiling was painted black. The soft carpet beneath his feet was jet black to match and the large window to the left of the room reached so tall that it almost touched the ceiling. A pair of deep purple, floor-length curtains hung over it, and his maghogany four-poster bed stood proudly in the centre of the back wall. Its sheets were purple silk, and on the left of it, after the window, was a large bookcase that went floor to ceiling. On the right was his writing desk, piled high with books and pieces of paper. His quill and ink also sat there, he was very old fashioned after all. Behind that was his alchemical chest, which he used to store his magical items that weren't on his belt. Finally, behind that, was his mahognay wardrobe.

He stood, and stole a glance at his calendar on the back of his door. He ran his finger along the line of squares until he reached that day's. It said inside; _The magic tournament_. He had been waiting for this day for weeks. Months, years even. With that, he unhooked his scarf from its peg on the wall, and flung open the doors of his wardrobe. He took out his magic robes, which he had the royal tailor make for him. He did live in the castle, after all. The robes were a deep purple, only shades lighter than the purple of his room, with a golden thread trim. They had a black belt around the middle and down the left arm were his element mastery patches. The first was fire, represented by a small red flame, that he mastered at the age of four. Next came water, a water droplet as its symbol, that he mastered at six, then earth, a rock as its image, that he mastered at seven. When he was nine years old, he gained his air patch, represented by some waved white lines to resemble wind. On the left shoulder of his robes were three dark purple arrow shapes, which told people his rank within the mage guild. Three meant he was a master, at only the age of ninteen. He was the youngest mage ever to reach the rank of master.


	2. Breakfast

Chapter Two

Rythian pulled the robes over himself and secured his scarf around the lower half of his face. Then, he flung open the door and saw Zoey waiting for him in the hallway. She was sat on the banister, wearing a vibrant red jumper dress that reached her knees and was held in place by a thick brown leather belt. He stepped out towards her, and pulled her up.  
"Goodmorning, Princess Zoeya," He greeted, using her full title for the first time in a while.  
"Goodmorning, Rythian Enderborn!" She teased, knowing full-well he hated his second name. Or at least, being called by it. "What's with the fancy dressing gown?" She asked, noticing his change in attire. Normally, he would wear a grey vest and black cotton trousers with his cape, but today was special. Today was different.  
"First of all, it's not a dressing gown! They're magical robes. Second of all, today is the day of the annual magic tournament, held by the elite mage's guild. I'm competing," Rythian finished, and they strolled down the steps towards the dining hall together. At breakfast, the king and queen were also curious as to why Rythian was dressed the way he was. The conversation went something like this:

Queen Lomadia: Rythian, why are you dressed like that?  
Rythian: I'm competing in the annual magic tournament, held by the elite mage's guild. These are my magic robes.  
King Xephos: Okay. When and where is it taking place? We would love to come and support you, wouldn't we?  
Zoey: Yes!  
Rythian: It's held in the courtyard of the grand mage's tower, beginning at 8:45am and finishing at 11:30pm. But it's quite fun to watch, as at first there are 1v1 matches, and each winner fights that of the others and so on and so on, but in the afternoon there's a parade of sorts, demonstrating the masters of each element. I will be in all of them, and in the last few hours, there's a flying parade which I do a solo in, so you can look forward to that.

The king, queen and princess all nodded, and soon after they all left for the grand mage's tower, in hope of an exciting day. Little did they know...


	3. Old friends

**A/N: ****This story is based after 'The shadow and the Flame' by AshleyCelestine. Thank you, plz R and R, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

When they arrived, Rythian was swarmed by a group of young non-mage girls, all squealing his name in excitement.

"Rythian! Rythian! Will you do a trick for me?" One blonde-haired girl who was wearing far too much make-up screamed.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken," He replied, pulling Zoey to his side. Zoey took the opportunity and kissed Rythian on the cheek, earning a disappointed sigh from the group of girls. They all wandered off, revealing a dark-haired girl in robes leant against the netherbrick wall. Only Rythian seemed to notice her, as Zoey just talked away.

"Rythian, what was all that about?" She asked, referring to the girls from a moment ago. Rythian completely ignored her question, however, and began walking towards the the girl, calling out "Sienna! It's me, Rythian! Hey!" as he neared her. Zoey trotted up alongside him and linked arms with him. Rythian lent down and pulled down his mask quickly to kiss his girlfriend.

"Hello Rythian. Who's this?" Sienna asked, stepping down from the ledge she was standing on.

"Oh, this Zoey. We're a thing," He replied, glancing down at a confused looking Zoey.

"Pleasure to meet you..." Zoey introduced herself, reaching out a hand.

"Sienna. Pleasure to meet you too," She said,shaking Zoey's hand.

"So how do you know Rythian?" Zoey asked, looking between the two.

"Sienna was in my tutor group when I was being taught by Master Mobala," Rythian answered and Sienna smiled. Sienna was wearing a long green dress, tied to her waist by a thick black ribbon. a dark green cloak hung over her shoulders and it was decorated with squares of different shades of green, resembling creeper skin. A long thin katana was held to her waist under her cloak by another piece of black ribbon.

"Oh, okay," Zoey said, looking over her shoulder to see her parents coming.

"Rythian, who's this?" Lomadia asked when they came close.

"My name's Sienna, I was in the same tutor group as Rythian when we were at 'magic school'," Sienna introduced herself, performing a small curtsie when she saw who was speaking.

"Very pleased to meet you, Sienna," Xephos responded, holding out his hand for her to shake. She shook it, and then turned to Rythian. They shared a quick hug, and then started chatting. Zoey turned and talked to her parents.

After about 20 minutes, an announcement came over the intercom not one of them had noticed;

_Would all performing mages please report the ballroom of the grand mage's tower so we can begin organising? The show will commence in 30 minutes. Thank you._

* * *

**A/N: And so we are introduced to a new character!**


	4. New friends

Chapter Four

~Following Rythian~  
Rythian said goodbye to Zoey and her parents and made his way, with Sienna, towards the ballroom of the tower. Inside, about ten others were milling around and chatting while some people with clipboards on the stage organized things. Rythian strode over to a young fire mage trying to ingite fire with a click of his fingers sat in the corner, while Sienna hurried over to her old friends. He was trying to do the trick Rythian had performed in the town square when he got his fire patch. He could see the kid had his fire patch already, but he was trying to do the elite tricks.  
"Hey kid, having trouble?" He asked.  
"Oh my god! Rythian Enderborn! I had no idea you were performing!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and shaking Rythian's hand. He had an...odd accent.  
"Okay, so you've heard of me?" Rythian asked, confused. He knew he had fan-girls, he didn't think other guys would be interested.  
"Are you kidding?! Everyone has heard of you! You're like, the most famous mage ever to live!" He cried, beaming from ear to ear.  
"Okay, Okay! Don't get so worked up, calm down. Now, do you need some help mastering those tricks...?" He asked again, trailing off when he realised he didn't know the kid's name.  
"Zylus, my name is Zylus. And, yes, I would love some help, if you're offering," He said, letting go of Rythian's hand and looking down.  
"Well, first off..."

I shall not record the entire events of the rest of Rythian's ecounter with Zylus, as that would take too long. But I will tell you that with Rythian's help, Zylus mastered the tricks, and that a friendship soon blossomed. By then, a man on the stage had approached a microphone and made an annoucment;

_We have decided on a schedule. Rythian Enderborn, your flying solo has been approved to be your own coreography, as you requested and will be the finishing act. Please could all mages take their seats so we can begin to familiarize you with who will be performing when. You should already know your routines._

~Following Zoey~  
As Rythian rushed into the tower with his long-lost friend, they all began to make our way over to the arena. When they reached the doors, a young guard recognised them, and bowed, offering them exclusive seats to watch the show.  
"Your majesties," He began, and bowed. "Please, let me take you to the best seats in the house," He offered, and they graciously accepted.  
"That would be splendid, thank you..." Queen Lomadia answered, giving a small curtsy herself.  
"Teutron," He finished.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Teutron," King Xephos said, holding out his hand that the guard shook.  
"Well, if you'd all like to follow me, I'll lead you to the best seats in the house!" He proclaimed, and began to walk. They all followed behind, and soon they were comfortable, ready for the show to begin.

Ten minutes later, an annoucment came over the intercom system;

_Please could all spectators take thier seats, the tournament is about to begin..._

With that, there was a sudden eruption of mummering and shuffling as everybody took their places. Shortly after, the gates at each the bottom of the stadium opened and a fire mage stepped out of each one. They began bending fire from small candles behind them, and the lights dimmed for dramtic affect.

The battles went on late into the night, and eventually, Rythian's turn for his flying solo came.

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you, Rythian Enderborn and his flying solo!_

* * *

**A/N: Teutron and Zylus! They're never featured. And if you're wondering where Teep and Ravs and the likes are, if you read 'The shadow and the flame' they are different characters, so I'm just trying to keep it linked in. Please R and R, it makes my day!**


	5. All wrong

Chapter Five

Rythian strode out onto the middle of the field below, waving to the masses of people that cheered him. But in particular, he focused his wave to Zoey and her parents, who returned a small wave each when the crowd fell silent and Rythian kicked into the air. He flew fairly high, and summoned a floating, metal bar. Then he hooked his legs around it and used his flying ring to spin himself and at maximum velocity he let go and was sent flying across the stadium, doing somersaults as he went. He landed neatly on the ground, and began to fly once more, doing multiple tricks and flips, before finally landing and producing a microphone from thin air.

"_For my next trick, I will need the help of my assistant, Princess Zoeya. A big hand please, for the princess_!"

Zoey nervously stepped down onto the field of the stadium and began to run across to Rythian. The crowd roared at the sight of their princess.

"_Now, I am going to give this spare flying ring to Zoey, and then fly very high up. I will obviously give her a Klein star for power. She will follow me, and assist in my preparations_."

Rythian held out his hand that wasn't holding the microphone, and Zoey took the spare flying ring and Klein star. He began his ascent, with Zoey following close behind. When they reached as high as Zoey was comfortable with, they stopped and Rythian flashed a light ball to signal to three helpers who pushed a large pool of water underneath him. Everyone in the stadium knew that if Rythian touched water, he would get burns.

He laid on his back and Zoey watched nervously as the crowd began to count down...

_5...4..._

"Good luck," She whispered to him.

_3..._

"I'll need it. I've never successfully done this trick yet," He replied, looking over his shoulder at the water below him. In previous attempts, the pool had been empty...

_2..._

"Then why are you doing this?!" She exclaimed, her face written with worry.

"For the show," Was all she heard before;

_1... 0!_

And he deactivated his flying ring, sending him plummeting down.

But something was wrong.

The water had a slight purple tint to it. She recognised it immediately. Someone had spiked the pool with an instant damage potion, and judging by the shade of purple it was a potent one. Scared for Rythian, she called out.

"_STOP! THE WATERS SPIKED WITH INSTANT DAMAGE POTION!"_ she cried desperately.

Rythian heard her cry, and desperately tried to indicate his ring again.

But his Klein star was out of power.

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! What happens next? Why don't you guess? No prizes. Please R&amp;R, and if you have the time, check out the poll on my profile! And why not read some of my other stories?_**


	6. Ambulances

Chapter Six

Rythian continued to plummet towards the water below, and in a despret attempt to help, the three volunteers moved the pool of water away.

Zoey was in a stream-lined position, and so she caught up to Rythian quickly. She hugged him tightly and he held her against his chest, stroking her hair. He could feel his robes getting wet from her tears, but he didn't mind.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be alright. Just activate your flying ring-" He began but she cut him off.  
"No. I'm gonna stay right here with you." She demanded.

Rythian knew it was useless arguing. He also knew that if he took most of the impact, she should escape unharmed. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. He didn't know how much damage he would suffer, but he would die for Zoey. He valued her more than his own life.

"I love you," He whispered, pulling down his mask slightly and kissing her. She returned the kiss before resuming their postion.  
"I love you more," She protested.  
"I love you most," He finished, before he hit the ground. And passed out.

~Zoey's POV~

The medical team came rushing up to us but I still clung to him. They managed to pry me off and started to check over him, calling for an ambulance and lifting my protector on to a stretcher. The ambulance came and I climbed into the back with him, along with my mother and father, who exchanged worried glances.

But my focus was on Rythian. I was holding his hand and watching him. He was making that _peaceful _face; the same one as when he slept without nightmares. My gaze traveled to his chest, rising and falling slowly, a reminder to me that _he was alive_.

Soon, all the fuss quietened down and the medics slowly dissipated, leaving only Nurse Kaeyi from the castle sat next to me. I threw a glance over my shoulder to look at her and she gave a me a small smile, but concern was evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I turned to face her, but still held Rythian's hand.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried about him..." I replied, looking back at him. What if he didn't wake up?

"We've checked him over. Nothing fatal, but still pretty bad." She comforted. At least now I have more assurance he won't, you know, _die__._

"Okay," Was all I managed to say. But my thoughts were much busier;

_Who would do this?! _I thought. Then I remembered. _Prince Lalna! So he spiked the water... In the hope that getting rid of my boyfriend would make me say yes to him! Well he can jog on because I could never sleep in the same _building _as such a monster. Oh, I love you Rythian._

~Rythian's POV~

Rythian opened his eyes to blackness. Great, he was _here_ again. His subconscious.

_We mussssst ssssstop meeting like thisssss, Rythian. _His ender side hissed.

_We are the same person. And I'd rather we didn't meet at all. _He retorted.

_You'llllll be the deattttttth of herrrrrr..._

_No. You will._

_Trassssssssh-talking, are weeeee? Howwwww brave._

_I'm a perfectly normal human being. You are my curse that makes me a monster._

_But weeeeee are the ssssssame perssssssson?_

_I was wrong. You are a mere curse, looking for a host that will give in to you. Well, jog on._

_Youuuuu knowwww I can'tttt leavvvvvvve... Even if I wanted to..._

_Whatever._

Rythian could feel a hand in his. A small, dainty hand. _Zoey's _hand. He strained to open his eyes, but couldn't. So he just lay there, half conscious.


	7. Hospital beds

Chapter Seven

**A/N: What is this?! Another update?! Surely it cannot be! Oh, but is. Bet you weren't expecting this, eh? The story is starting to draw to a close :( But not yet! Here's the next chapter;**

When they got to the hospital, Rythian was rushed inside. Zoey was forced to wait in the lobby. Kaeyi sat next to her, and she attempted to make small talk.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt, hm? Imagine the news of the princess getting hurt because of her protecter!" She tried.

"I guess," Zoey answered, too busy thinking about Rythian.

_Is he alright? What damage is done? How long will it take to heal? WILL HE DIE?!_

She was most concerned by the last question. Despite Kaeyi's comforts in the way here, she wanted to know just how bad the damage was.

Then the doctor walked out and stood in front of Zoey. She leapt to her feet.

"Is he okay?!" She asked, and the doctor nodded.

"He'll be fine. But it's not light damage. With your extra weight, it's worse than I anticipated..." He said, and Zoey almost cried.

"How bad is it?" She questioned, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"He's completely snapped his spine in three places, and there are eight other chips beside that. His shoulder was dislocated, but that was easily fixed. And he's broken his left leg in two places."

"Oh," Was all Zoey could say.

"We've bandaged and fixed what we could. You could go see him, if you like..."

Zoey didn't even have to _think _about it.

"Yes! I want to see him!" She screamed.

"Well, he's in Ward 3, Room 21. Kaeyi will take you, I have more important matters at hand," And with that, he walked off.

Kaeyi stood up and smiled at Zoey.

"Should we wait for your parents first?" She asked, unsure of they would want to him too.

"No! I wanna go now," She replied firmly.

Kaeyi gave a small nod and walkedoff in the direction of Rythian's room.

_~At Rythian's room~_

He was laying a medical bed, shirtless most of his torso bandaged. His leg was in a cast, suspended in the air. Zoey rushed over to him.

"Rythian!" She cried, and ran to his side. She bowed her head and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Rythian. Its all my fault..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the pink-haired nurse. The nurse gave a small smile and spoke.

"I've just been told it'll be at least six weeks before he wakes up, with theextent of his injuries," She looked very sorry for the young princess. "I'll give you some time alone with him," She said, and walked out, shutting the door.

Zoey looked at the mage, and sat on the edge of his bed. Then she gently pulled the mask from his face, leant down, and kissed him. She truly did love him, more than words could ever say.

She pulled away and replaced the mask. She laid down next to him, and lifted him arm so she could snuggle closer to him. Only then did she notice how the bandages that covered his back were stained red. She gasped, and snuggled closer to his unconscious body.

_~Rythian's POV~_

He felt being moved around and eventually on to a very soft surface. He assumed he was in a hospital bed. He could hear faint mumbles of voices, but couldn't make out words. Then he was propped up, and his shirt was removed and what felt like his entire torso was bandaged. Then his leg was put in cast, and propped up in a comfortable position. Shortly after, he felt someone crying by his side. He knew it was probably Zoey, and he wished so desperately he could comfort her, let her know he was _alright._

Then he felt his mask being pulled from his face, and a kiss pressed to his lips. Oh, how he wished he could return the kiss. Then Zoey, he was certain it was her, lifted his arm and snuggled close into his side.

He took comfort in knowing she was nearby.

**A/N: So this was sort of a filler chapter, but it will play a part in the story. What will happen? Will Zoey really have to wait six weeks to talk to her 'boyfriend' again? Find out. Please R&amp;R! I love reading reviews :)**

**-Krystal**


	8. Waking up

Chapter Eight

Zoey visited every other day, constantly checking on his state. Eventually, Kaeyi just let her pass by. Two weeks passed.

She was sat by his side, holding his hand. She could recognise the look on his face as one of pure regret. She wondered what he regretted.

"Hey, good news," Kaeyi said softly as she entered the room. Zoey perked up and turned to her.

"What is it?!" She questioned, looking hopeful.

"The doctors have estimated that it'll only be _three_ weeks at th rate he's healing," She answered, smiling. She walked over to Zoey and stood by her.

"Yay! Did you hear that Rythian? Not long now," She whispered.

"Actually, the doctors are were quite astounded by him. He's nothing like anyone we've ever had in before," She said, looking at Rythian quizzically.

One more week went by, and Zoey's hope only grew.

She was sat by his side, yet again.

"Zoey?" Her father, King Xephos entered the room. "How are you sweetie? You've spent so much time here," He said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," Came her answer, and she didn't move. The king accepted that this would most likely be the routine until Rythian woke up, so he smiled, patted her shoulder and left with Queen Lomadia.

Just then, a low groan came from Rythian, and Zoey sat up straight with hope glittering in her eyes.

"Rythian, if you can hear me, say something!" She squeaked.

"Ugh," Came his reply. She flung herself onto him in a hug, but he didn't quite have his energy back to return it.

Two days later, Rythian's hands started to twitch.

He was waking up.

"Zoey? I brought you some lunch," Kaeyi said as she entered the room with a tray of food.

"Thanks," She said, taking a sandwich. They sat together having lunch there, and as they finished their food and Kaeyi was about to leave, he spoke.

"Zoey?" He mumbled, and they stopped dead.

"Oh my gosh! Rythian!" Zoey squeled, and death-hugged the poor man.

"Zoey are you alright?" He asked.  
"Me?! It's you we should be worrying about!" She retorted.

"That doesn't answer my question," He muttered, his lips barely moving beneath his mask.

"I'm fine," She assured him. He gave a small nod, but still his eyes weren't open.

"Kaeyi?" He asked.

"Yes, Rythian?" She whispered in amazement. _No normal human being heals this fast,_" She thought to herself.

"What's the damage?" He asked. "I want to get back to work as soon as possible,"

"Um," She paused. "Spine broken in three places and fractured in a further eight, and you broke your foot," She said, walking backover to him.

He nodded again, and yawned.

"It's late, get some sleep. You too, Zoey," Kaeyi responded, walking out the door.

_I need to investigate his file,_" She thought as she walked down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: My friend SwiftShadowDragon asked when this was coming, so thank her for this! Ask and ye shall receive! Please R and R, all the usual gubbins, and that's it for now I guess!**

**-K**


	9. Crutches

Chapter Nine

_Rythian Enderborn - File #352_

_**Full name;** Rythian Enderborn. Middle name unknown._

_**Age;** Unknown_

_**Siblings;** Unknown_

_**Biological Father;** Unknown_

_**Biological Mother;** Unknown_

_**Medical History;** As far as we know, this is the first incident.  
Spine broken in 3 places, fractured in 8. Broken left foot._

**_Addresses;_**_ Only one on record is The Royal Castle, Magica._

* * *

"Why is so much about him unknown?" Kaeyi wondered aloud. She had snuck into the records room and found Rythian's file, only to find that half of it was missing! She quickly slipped the file back into place and walked back to the front desk. It was late at night, and everyone had gone home. She grabbed her stuff and walked out, locking the doors on her way.

_~The next __morning~_

"Ugh," Rythian groaned as he awoke in the hospital bed. Zoey was snuggled into his side, and her hand was on his chest. Not wishing to disturb her peaceful sleep, he lay still. He glanced out of the window, and judging by the drop, they were somewhere around the third floor.

His gaze moved around the room, finally coming to rest on the young girl beside him. Unknowingly, he began to stroke her soft red hair.

"Mmmmm," Her diamond blue eyes glittered in the sunlight that peeked through the window. "Goodmorning, Rythie," She said, sitting up and stretching.  
"Goodmorning, Zoey. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" He asked, sitting up and stretching himself.  
"Yeah. How did you sleep?" She replied, standing up and grabbing a hairbrush from a nearby table.  
"As good as my sleep will ever get," He responded. Zoey began brushing her hair but it just kept getting worse. Rythian smiled.

"Come 'ere," He said, taking the brush gently from her hand. He gently began brushing her hair and she smiled.

Even in his state, he still brushed her hair for her.

Soon, Zoey was ready for the day, and she turned to Rythian. He was just smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
"You look beautiful," He commented. She giggled and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She decided to change the subject.  
"Do you think you could stand up?" She asked, looking hopeful. He frowned at his foot.  
"I don't know, I could try," He replied. Zoey smiled and went to fetch Kaeyi.

"Kaeyi!" She called. She ran into the room and skidded to a stop. Kaeyi turned from the desk where she was typing something on the computer.  
"Zoey! What is it?" She asked. The two girls had become friends a while back, so Zoey had given her permission to call her by her name alone.  
"Rythian says he wants to get out of the hospital bed," She said, and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to his room.  
"Wow! Already?" She asked, finding her feet and jogging along by Zoey.

They reached his room and slowed to a walk. When they walked in, Rythian smiled at them. Kaeyi took his foot out of the support and he swung round so he was sat on the edge of the bed. Zoey put his arm around her shoulders and Kaeyi brought him some crutches that he leant on, taking his arm off Zoey. Then he started to expertly hop around the room, and he smiled at them.

"You seem like you've done this before," Kaeyi commented.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, when I was younger I used to mess about and break bones all the time," He replied, and he showed off by doing a backflip. "See?"  
"Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" Zoey exclaimed, and rushed over to hug him.  
"Well, you're welcome to go home when you're ready," Kaeyi said, smiled and walked out. Then she hurried down to the file room and added something to his file;

**_Medical History; _**__As far as we know, this is the first incident.____  
Spine broken in 3 places, fractured in 8. Broken left foot.  
Used to break bones a lot when younger.__

She slid the file back into place, and resumed her position at the front desk.


	10. Paparazzi

Chapter Ten

"So, Rythian, do you feel ready to go home?" Zoey asked.  
"I don't know. My back feels fine, but my foot... Let's just say I have a feeling it was more than broken," He answered, leaning on the bed.  
"Oh, okay," She said, leaning next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leant against his chest. Then he whispered into her hair;  
"I'll be fine,"

They pulled apart and Rythian went over to the window. From the height, he could see much of the kingdom, and on the horizon spiralled a tower. The tower where he had been performing.

Just then, the door creaked open.

"Rythian?" A voice asked. He turned on his heel and saw Sienna standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Sienna," He greeted.  
"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, the paparazzi around this place is astonishing," She said, looking over her shoulder.  
"Paparazzi? Why would they be here?" Zoey asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
"Well the most famous mage in history is knocked out for two and a bit weeks because someone sabotaged his act. Why would the paparazzi miss that?" She explained, turning to Rythian. "How are you by the way?"  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking," He replied with a small smile.  
"Hm," Zoey said in thought. "I guess they would be here,"

Sienna smiled and produced a small bottle made from brown-tinted glass. She held it out to Rythian who smiled, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How did you know?" He asked, accepting the bottle and taking a large swig. "Ah," He sighed. "My favourite,"  
"What is it?" Zoey asked. Sienna and Rythian shared a glance before saying in unison;  
"Scotch,"

A cheeky smile appeared on Rythian's lips and Zoey giggled. Sienna smiled and looked at Rythian.

"It's been his favourite for a long time," She said.

After Sienna had gone, Zoey turned to Rythian and asked if he was going to go back to the castle yet.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to fight like this," He admitted.  
"Hopefully you won't need to," Zoey argued, determined to get him out of the place.  
"Well I'm not sure that I exactly look intimidating," He replied, grinning.  
"What if we just stay in the castle?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Fair enough," He gave his infamous answer and hopped over to the door. "Wait a minute, Why didn't I think of that earlier?!" He exclaimed and Zoey just looked at him with a very puzzled look on her face.  
"Think of what earlier?" She asked. He reached into his alchemical bag, that was luckily still strapped to his belt, and produced a small vial of glowing pink liquid. Zoey was still confused. She never understood him sometimes...

_~At the castle~_

"When do you think he can come home?" Queen Lomadia asked, watching as Xephos paced the floor.  
"I'm not sure, that's why I'm worried," He said, not taking his glance off the floor.  
"I'm sure it won't be long," She assured. She had to admit, she was worried. But Xephos was taking 'worried' to a whole new level!  
"I hope so," He said, and finally he came and sat on his throne next to Lomadia's. She rested her hand on his and smiled.  
"He's strong, he'll make it through," She said, smiling at her husband. He really needed to calm down.


	11. Questions, Questions, but no answers

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: You guys like this story a lot apparently, so here's the next chapter. Also, tell me how you prefer the speech. Do like a gap between each line or do you like it clumped together?**

Rythian downed the potion, and sighed. He sat down on a chair and let the warm sensation flow throughout his body.

Zoey sat on his lap. "What was that?" She asked.

"A healing potion," Rythian clarified. "God, they're brilliant things,"

"Oh, okay," She said.

As he felt it spread, and reach his foot, he leant down and pushed it backit to place. A loud _click! _could be heard, and Zoey winced.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No, not really. It's like a pin prick," He explained.

Zoey jumped up, and Rythian stood.

"So, shall we go and out and go back home?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied. Then he disappeared behind a sheet and puaphis normal clothes back on. He stepped out again, and the pair walked down the hallway, but instead of Rythian lagging behind Zoey's shoulder, she was behind his.

As they walked down the hallway, everyone turned and stared, and mumbles could be heard all around. They looked at Kaeyi and she smiled.

"Congratulations," She mouthed.

Rythian nodded his head, and then stepped out the doors.

Cameras clicked, lights flashed and microphones were shoved in his face and questions fired at him.

"How did you heal so fast? Who spiked the water? Do you have any natural enemies? What happened back there? Will you go back to the tournament next year?" Just some of the questions asked.

He put up his hands and said,

"Please, please. Stop. I'm not famous, you have better things to do, and I'm going home. Come on, Zoey,"

He grabbed Zoey's hand and pushed through the crowd. The reporters followed him, and he was sick of it, so he just teleported.

They appeared at the gates of the castle, and were immediately let in. Xephos and Lomadia ran out to greet them, and they shared a group hug.

Rythian was stuck uncomfortably in the middle.

**A/N: And so concludes our story. If you read this all the way through, congratulations! Please review, favourite if you enjoyed, and follow me for more yogfics in the future! This was so fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again,**

**-K**


End file.
